Magic, Hippogriffs and Led Zeppelin
by never-let-me-fall
Summary: Hogwarts AU: Dean, a new transfer from Salem Wizarding academy, is attending his 5th year at Howgwarts this year. Dean's never been good at making friends and being the Slytherin's new chew toy doesn't exactly help matters. Sabriel and Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Dean swore under his breath as a group of small, shrieking children bolted past him, almost knocking his heavy case out of his hands as he unsuccessfully tried to balance on the lurching train.

_Fucking First years. Some things never change._

He managed to regain his hold on the old, battered leather trunk before continuing down the train searching for an empty compartment.

The train had barely left London before he had lost … no, more like misplaced his younger brother in the crowds of students trying to get decent seats for the journey to school. Dean still isn't 100% sure how he lost Sam.

He remembered his brother explaining, in _excruciating _detail, about the four founders of the school and the different traits of the four houses they created. The academy in Salem which he and Sam used to attend was much more simple. They had no houses, just separate dormitories for boys and girls. When Quidditch season started however, everyone who was willing to participate was split into six teams (in no particular order) and the chosen captains trained them. Dean guessed it would save a lot of trouble putting everyone into houses at the beginning of the year but hey, Salem was home and boy did he miss America.

After listening to Sam droll on about the houses Dean had come to the conclusion that he didn't really give a shit about where e was put as long as it wasn't Hufflepuff. That house sounded like they met up every Sunday for tea and cakes and talked about how the new little pony episode really showed how twilight sparkle confronted her fears and learned the true value of friendship, and talked about there feelings. It made Dean shudder just thinking about it.

Ravenclaw just wasn't worth thinking about, it was never going to happen. Dean had gotten to the riddle off between Bilbo and Gollum in the hobbit (which was the only book that Sam ever pestered Dean to read) and sat their for three hours trying to work out each riddle before he read on and found out the answers. Sam ruined his plan however and told him the answers before he could clamp his hands around that know-it-all mug of his. Three days and seven pieces of pie later, Dean decided it was time to forgive and forget.

No, Dean was happy with either Gryffindor or Slytherin, they were his people. Brave, chivalrous, ambitious, sly. It was like looking into a mirror. He wasn't sure about this Salazar Slytherin's problem with muggles. Dean was half blood himself and if he was going to get hassle from being sorted into Slytherin then he'll settle for Gryffindor. Plus the emblem is a lion, which was manlier than a serpent, eagle and a fucking badger.

This chat was interrupted by Sam stopping dead in his tracks, turning bright red and grabbing Dean's hand. Before Dean could ask what got his younger brother so flustered he was dragged through the crowds, only managing to hear a few words of what his brother was muttering. Whoever this 'Gabriel' dude was had his brother on a leash. Sammy had it bad. Dean would have began to rip the shit into his brother, but he lost his grip on Sam' hand and found himself alone in the train. This was the moment in time where Dean decided to go find a empty, quiet compartment where he could drown in the heavenly chords of the one and only Led Zeppelin.

Not that Dean got very far in his search for peace, serenity and classic rock. Just after the first years knocked his trunk out of his hands, a boy with shaggy brown hair and puppy dog eyes grasped Dean's elbow and pulled him into the compartment Dean was passing.

"Dammit Sammy, warn a guy would-"

Sam clasped his hand over Dean's mouth, for a younger brother he was a head taller than Dean, even at thirteen. Sam shook his head violently as Dean's muffled protests filled the room, his eyes begging Dean to be silent. So, Dean stopped struggling, he lifted his confused eyes into Sam's worried ones. _What the fuck was going on? _Dean however, realised what Sam was doing as two male voices passed outside the compartment.

"I swear that gangly moose ran this way"

"Alistair, he's obviously gone on ahead. He might be a faggot, but he's clever. C'mon before the prefects start doing their rounds."

"Fine, fine. We have a whole year of torturing our favourite moose, let's go Gordon"

As the two voices died away Dean turned to Sam with a astonished look on his face. "Sammy, please tell me you didn't."

"Dean, I-"

"Sam, do you want to give those pricks and excuse to make your life hell? What part of keep your head down did you not understand!"

Dean didn't realise his voice was rising as Sam pleaded for him to stop. Sam had been out of the closet only recently in Salem, and Dean had been there to put everyone who thought it was wrong in their place. Sam was his brother, and if anyone had a problem with who he loved then they would have to answer to him. Now, half a year where Dean wasn't there and Sam just couldn't keep his mouth shut could he? Dean had stayed for the last semester for Quidditch season while Sam left for Hogwarts when Bobby got a job at the Ministry of Magic, in the department for the regulation of control of magical creatures. Manticores and Hippogrifs. That shit.

"Dean, it's who I am and if people can't accept that then it's not my problem!"

"Yeah, and how long have those ass holes been terrorizing you?"

"Dean-"

"How long?"

"It's not that bad, I can deal with it."

"That's just it Sam, you think you can but you can't!"

"I can!"

"YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH SAM!"

Sam stared at his brother, hurt and rejection flitted across his face before his face hardened. Before he carry on the argument the compartment door slid open, revealing two boys around Dean's age. The first was leaning against the door frame, a good deal shorter than Dean with a mane of hair that reached just below the neckline of his khaki jacket, that matched the pair of golden eyes that moved from Sam to Dean, then back to Sam. The second caught Dean's attention, a little shorter than Dean, with a unruly mop of black hair and bright blue eyes that followed the same path as his companion. The tan trench coat he was wearing drowned his slim figure.

After assessing the situation in front of him the first boy spoke.

"Sam, you okay? This dick bothering you?" he asked slowly, hateful eyes raking Dean's figure.

"No, Gabe. It's fine. Gabriel, Castiel, this is my older brother Dean, he's just transferred from Salem. He's in your year Cas."

Castiel nodded in acknowledgement, Gabriel just stared. "Well, I just came to drop of Cas, now if you don't mind I'm off to find Balthazar. We have some new tricks for Gordon. I swear the bigger he gets the more brain cells he loses" He stepped aside for Castiel to enter the compartment. Gabriel then winked at Sam "See you around kiddo, oh and I expect to be first on your list of people to take to Hogsmeade. You owe me a date" He grinned and without acknowledging Dean, sauntered down the corridor, sliding the door shut behind him.

"What a dick" Dean exclaimed before sitting on the plush seats opposite Sam and Castiel.

"He's like Marmite. You either love him or hate him"

"Oh, yeah. I can see which side you're on" Dean added sarcastically.

"DEAN"

"What, you can do so much better than that douche bag."

Castiel, who had curled his legs underneath him on the plush chair looked up from the charms book he had been reading and eyed Dean distastefully.

"That Dean Winchester, is my brother you are talking about, so I would appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut and show him some respect. He looks after Sam like family, and without him Alistair and his minions would have made Sam's life a whole lot worse." He then turned to Sam, all anger removed from his eyes. "I am afraid you were wrong Sam, I do not like your brother very much." Castiel then returned to his book, leaving a rather slack-jawed Dean to nurse his hurt pride in the corner and Sam trying to stifle his laughter by putting his fist into his mouth. Dean inserted his headphones into his ears and pressed play on his I-pod. As 'Stairway to Heaven' drowned out the trains engine Dean looked out of the window at the countryside. Gone was the familiar grey concrete jungle he had grown attached too, and a bland, grey sky replaced the bright blue. He pushed all thoughts of home aside, he was beginning to worry that Bobby might be wrong. He was going to hate it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Wow, this idea has been going through my mind for weeks, and it has taken me around a month and two books full of scribbles and drabbles for me to be happy with a storyline, and I'm still not sure where this is going! **

**I wanted to thank you for the reviews I've got already, I hope you lovely guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! I will try and get each chapter up weekly, but I have terrible timing and started this when my AS level exams start. My bad. **

**Disclaimer: None of the supernatural characters belong to me sadly :(**

It was official. Britain sucked ass. Dean had come to this very well thought out conclusion after he had gotten involved in two very messy situations in the first week of school, which all involved the same blue eyed Hufflepuff that had seemed to crawl right under Dean's skin.

The first, happened relatively early, after the sorting ceremony on the first night. As if to punish Dean for all the cursing and pranks he had pulled in the past, Dean was to be sorted after the first years. On his own. In front of the whole school.

Apparently, (he wasn't sure whether this was true because, yeah, it was a school for magic but this was fucking ridiculous) they placed a old talking hat on your head who projected all your thoughts to the rest of the students. Dean just hoped that he didn't catch the eye of a hot chick in the crowds. The last thing he needed was for_ those _thoughts to be projected, mostly as he wouldn't be held responsible for any brain bleaching required for third years and under. A memory of the awkward boy in his and Sam's compartment, biting his lip as he continued to read through his book replayed through his mind. _He didn't need those thoughts either._

_He didn't need those kind of thoughts either_.

He walked into the great hall after the tall, stern looking women ushered him in. Dean noticed her smile slightly as he walked up to the door. It was kind of reassuring, it sure made him feel a little less terrified. The first thing he was confronted with was the hundreds of pairs of eyes from the other students occupying the hall for the feast, all looking at him expectantly. He almost took a step back. Almost.

Gathering up his courage, he put up his bravado and walked towards the end of the hall, towards the table that faced him. On this table sat twelve adults, but the one that really caught his eye was the man in the highest chair in the middle.

He was looking down on Dean like a lion about to pounce, yet his face lied to his body language. His well chiselled face was hidden under harsh stubble, the Sam colour as the flowing locks of brown hair hidden under the black hat that shadowed his face. From what Sammy had told him, he guessed that was Headmaster Shurley. The man who allowed Dean and his brother to transfer from Salem.

Dean managed to ignore the eyes of the onlookers and the whispers of newly born rumours and made it too the end of the hall. To his dismay, their was an old battered hat lounging on a stool, facing the crowds. The hat was then lifted by the women who led him in and she nodded at Dean. Taking this as an invitation to sit, he turned to the mass of students at their tables, parallel to each other and sat, taking in the colours that adorned them. Red. Yellow. Blue. Green.

A pair of blue eyes caught his attention from the mass of yellow. Castiel was looking at him from the Hufflepuff table, his head tilted slightly as he watched Dean curiously.

"Winchester, Dean." The voice, laced with a strong Scottish brogue made him jump out of his skin, and Dean held his breath as the fabric of the hat enclosed his head. Dean was so not prepared for what happened next.

"Ahhh, I see. Another Winchester, and I hope the last one. Your brother was hard enough as it is to be placed in a house, you however … I see you are even more difficult"

Dean swallowed loudly as he felt the hat move towards where those blue eyes held his stare.

Please don't. Please. Please. Plea-

"Oh? Is that so. I believe that loyalty and friendship are essential traits for humans. You will never be deserted, or frowned upon. Hmm.

You are intelligent, not through books and grades but through experience, you know enough for the world not to chew you up, but you do not want to know to much.

Oh you are a difficult one. I sense great ambition in you, oh yes an incredible amount. Also bravery, perhaps too much. Hmm, I see. I see."

The hat was silent for a long time, and Dean could feel a hot flush growing up his neck. He physically jumped as a booming roar rattled through the hall.

"GRYFFINDOR"

A huge eruption of cheers and excited shouts filled the hall as the table of red unleashed their excitement. Dean, turning a totally new shade of red, ripped the hat from his head, placed it on the stool and practically ran towards the table, trying to get everyone to stop looking at him.

The only free seat left was next to a girl, Dean's age. Her blonde hair reached the middle of her back, as she turned to talk to Dean, her face changed as she saw his expression.

"Don't worry, as soon as the feast is over, it'll be back to normal."

Dean nodded, "Dean Winchester" he held out a hand for her to shake.

Laughing, the girl grabbed Dean and pulled him into a rib crushing hug. "Jo Harvelle, hope you are more fun that your brother." She replied with a grin.

(-*-)

"Wait, wait. So … actually no, run that past me again."

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was 3am in the Gryffindor common room, and after throwing an awesome welcome party everyone had gone to bed, except Dean and Jo.

Turns out, Bobby knows Jo's mum, Ellen, as she works at the same branch of the ministry that Bobby does. Small world.

So, Jo and Dean decided to watch each others backs from day one. Why you ask? Well, because as Jo was the only girl on the Gryffindor quidditch team, the Slytherin's gave her hell for it and also the fact that she didn't exactly go down without a fight. Dean guessed it was a kind of sport for them. So, automatically, Jo's name was put on Deans 'protect from Slytherin douche bags' list, right under Sam's.

Dean rested his head in his hands groaning quietly. When he failed to answer, Jo leant forward slurring slightly.

"So, you're into guys... as well as girls?"

Dean nodded, his face still buried in his hands. Something cold pressing against his forearm made him raise his head. Jo was sat there with a stupidly wide grin on her face and was handing Dean another drink.

"I've always wanted a gay best friend!"

"If you think I'm going to come shopping with you and tell you if your ass looks fat in those jeans then you're incredibly wrong. Your asking the wrong Winchester for that feminine shit."

Jo pouted crossing her arms and glaring at Dean mockingly.

"I'm serious! Sammy always played dress up when we were kids, I was a normal kid who played in the mud, played hot wheels and ate worms. When Sam dragged me to see Tangled in the cinema we got ushered out because he was crying so loudly."

Jo stared at Dean. "Dude, that came out four months ago"

Dean held up his hands with a triumphant grin on his face "I rest my case"

After a few moments of silence, Dean and Jo erupted into fits of laughter. They were interrupted by a prefect. A pissed off, sleep deprived prefect. Needless to say, they were threatened with detention. Not that it ended up that way, let's just say Jo is quite the sweet talker. Making his way up to bed Dean decided that maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

(-*-)

No. Dean was wrong. So, very wrong. On the first day of school Dean was annoyed to find out that Jo wasn't taking Potions. He was pissed off to say the least, when he finally managed to find the dungeons and see a familiar pair of blue eyes locking with his own deep green.

_Just fucking peachy._

"Winchester?" Dean's attention was stolen from Castiel long enough to realise who was addressing him. The professor looked down at Dean with a smug smirk on his face. Dean came to the immediate conclusion that he was a dickhead.

"Well, if you're anything like Sam at potions, we'll get along fine." He absent mindedly flicked a hand towards Castiel and turned back to the instructions on the board. "Sit there, and try not to melt the cauldron this time Novak, let's try and stick with one incident a week shall we?"

Castiel flushed a deep reed colour and nodded quickly before looking down to the desk, reading through his notes. Dean sighed over dramatically and sat down next to him. Well, if they were like this all year, Dean might as well try and be social.

"Hey Cas, what did I miss?"

Castiel stared at Dean, his head tilted slightly to the left, almost as if Dean was a difficult puzzle that he couldn't quite work out. Dean squirmed underneath his gaze, and coughed dramatically.

"You missed the introduction of Amortentia."

"I thought that didn't start until 6th year? I mean-"

"They changed the syllabus" Cas cut him off, shushing him with his hand as the professor began talking about the love potion. Dean was almost enjoying himself, he had always enjoyed Potions and Defence against the Dark arts as they were his best subjects, until he noticed the potion turning blue.

"Dude, what did you just put in?"

"Uh, essence of Wormword."

"Did you stir it three times anti-clockwise before you put it in?"

"..No"

Dean groaned "Nice one douche. You just ruined it."

Castiel frowned at Dean "It was an accident, we have plenty of time to redo it."

with a flick of his wand, the potion disappeared and he handed Dean the scales.

"As I _ruined _the last batch. You can do it. Just tell me when to stir." he growled.

Dean's eyebrows raised to his hairline as Castiel growled at him. The rough, gravelly voice just dropped another octave and, much to Dean's displeasure, went straight between his legs. So, Dean went to his natural defence mechanism. Sarcasm.

Grinning at Castiel he answered "Will I now? Make me dick."

As it turns out, Dean should have kept his mouth shut. He and Castiel began a hushed argument at the back of the room, and at the end of the class, realised they still had a potion to make. Needless to say, they both got detention which apparently was 'all Dean's fault'.

Dean hated Potions.

(-*-)

The second incident actually happened after lessons were over. Dean was looking for Sam to see if his day was any better than his own. He found Sam in the library. Sat next to Castiel. On the plus side Gabriel was no where in sight, so Dean approached the table.

Sam was the first to notice him approach.

"Dean! So, how was your first day at Hogwarts?" Sam was practically bouncing on his seat.

"Wow, this is a library Sam, respect the rules." Dean teased softly, a grin forming on his face. "Yeah it was okay, Potion's was … eventful." he answered, carefully choosing the correct word. "Then Herbology with the Slytherins and last I had Transfiguration with them too." Dean shrugged. "I always hated Mondays anyway"

He grinned at Sam, knowing he was waiting for Dean to ask. "What about you Sammy?"

Sam lit up like a light bulb, smiling he answered "First I had Defence which was awesome! First day and we're doing Boggarts already!" Dean flinched inwardly as his brother mentioned Boggarts. Sam not noticing, carried on with his detailed description of his day. Castiel however moved his eyes to Dean, he tilted his head in question, but Dean gave him a look.

"Dean? Dean, are you listening?"

Dean turned back to his brother "Of course I am Sammy. So good day then?"

Sam smiled and nodded. Dean should have let it go, but basically raising his younger brother gave him an advantage over Sam when he tried to lie.

"Sam. There's something you're not telling me, and don't lie to me. What happened"

Sam's face dropped. "It's nothing Dean, it's fine."

"It's obviously not Sam, now tell-"

"It was Alistair and Gordon." a new voice answered Dean. All three boys turned to find Gabriel, sporting a shiner of a black eye and what appeared to be a broken nose. His jumper was ripped and he cradled an arm to his chest. Dried and fresh blood oozed out of the cuts on his arm and face. Blood filled his mouth when he smiled. "I dealt with them"

Sam was the first to speak. He had moved to Gabriel's side almost immediately, Dean didn't even notice until he spoke. "Gabe you fucking idiot. You look like you were attacked by a troll!"

Gabe chuckled, gurgling slightly. "Well you are half right, kiddo. I heard what happened with you today so I started hexing Alistair and then Gordon came out of nowhere and beat the shit outta me. Still, he looks a lot worse." Gabriel chuckled again, but winced as the movement jarred his ribs.

Sam shook his head and wound Gabriel's good arm around his neck, letting Gabe lean on him for support. "I'm taking him to the hospital wing, Dean walk Cas back to the Hufflepuff common room for me? They'll be after him next, especially after this."

Dean found himself nodding and glanced over at Castiel, who was sat there in shock.

"C'mon Cas." He pulled the boy up and pushed him towards the door. "Let's go."

Surprisingly Cas and Dean made it to the Kitchens without any hassle from Alistair. "Dean, thank you for escorting me back."

"No problem Cas, the last thing we need is for you to join Gabriel in the hospital wing. Will you be alright from here?"

Cas nodded and smiled at Dean. After a few moments of silence between the too, Dean asked "Well, we've both got Care of magical creatures tomorrow morning right? Can I meet you here before breakfast?"

Cas's smile grew wider and his blue eyes twinkled. "I would like that very much. Goodnight Dean" Cas turned and entered the common room.

Dean smiled to himself, and with the memory of Cas's smile began to walk toward Gryffindor tower. The kid wasn't that bad really.

The smile was wiped off his face however when a shadowed figure was stood there, watching.

"So, more like you're brother than we thought are you Winchester?"

"Alistair?" Dean hazard a guess.

"Oh, so you have heard of me? Well, I've been looking forward to meeting you on your own. I've heard so much about you."

Dean snarled as the boy approached him. He had dark circles under his eyes making him seem older than he actually was, he had short wiry blonde hair and blue eyes. Gaunt, pale blue eyes, the very sight made him shudder.

"What exactly do you want douche?" he spat.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you Dean. You really are quite the specimen you know, compared to Sam-"

"Touch my brother and I'll rip out your lungs."

Alistair smiled, something that Dean really could have done without seeing in this lifetime. "Oh, I don't want Sam. Although Gordon does like to play with him." He moved even closer, his breath clinging to Dean's skin.

"I want you Dean." Alistair moved back from Dean and turned, chuckling slightly "See you around Winchester."

Dean was immobilized, and was only able to move around twenty minutes after Alistair had left. Still feeling his breath on the back of his neck, Dean carried on to the tower, putting the disturbing incident to the back of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN -So, I guess I should apologize for the lack of updates this past few weeks. I had my AS level exams and I really needed to pass them. But hey! I've returned to the beautiful world of the internet, to update this goddamn story. I've written an extra long chapter to satisfy everyone's lack of Hogwarts Destiel! I thought it needed some Sabriel, so here it is! I almost choked on all the Sam/Gabriel fluff while writing this. I hope all of you are happy.**

**- As to a question I've been asked about Castiel's sorting. I found it quite hard to place him, as he is intelligant and brave so he could be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I'm a Hufflepuff though, and seeing how loyal and caring Cas is to the boys I thought it was an appropriate place to put him :)**

(-*-)

An almighty crash broke through the peaceful silence that enveloped the slytherin common room. Said crash was the followed by the tinkling sound of breaking china and a low hushed voice swearing into the darkness.

Gabriel was led, face up on the floor of the common room, clutching his left shin to his chest, his lips pressed together in a thin line and his eyebrows knotted together in an attempt to stop the yelp of pain escaping his mouth.

Sure, as a prankster he could move effectively well through darkness, but when some stupid fucking asshat places a table right in front of the sofa then yes, he was going to end up like Sam-the-clumsy-giant and go crashing, limbs flailing, to the floor.

Seriously. The last thing he needed was for that prissy dick of a prefect, Michael, to wake up. That kid really pushed Gabriel's buttons. It took Balthazar, Castiel and Sam to hold him back from punching his face (he did forget about his wand, but there was more satisfaction in physical pain to Michael rather than hexes) to oblivion last week.

In Gabriel's defence the kid had it coming.

"Just when you thought Muggle films couldn't get any worse"

"Han Solo is an arrogant dick."

"Princess Leia isn't even that hot."

Gabriel was treating his house, his nerdy little brother and Sammy (who had seen it before now) to Star Wars. I mean, sure he was a pure blood but he loved muggles. The were flawed sure, but a lot of them try. Plus they make amazing films. Star Wars is no exception.

They had gotten to Episode IV: Return of the Jedi and the kids were quite enjoying it, until Michael showed up.

The straw that broke the Camel's back however, was when the kid had the nerve to say that "teddy bears couldn't defeat an army of trained soldiers" as they were "inanimate objects."

After shouting that Ewoks were an intellectual and insanely cool race, not a child's play thing Sam held him back, followed by Balthazar and finally Castiel so he wouldn't rearrange Michael's face. Who was, at this present moment in time screeching with fear and trying to hide behind Crowley, who was yelling at Michael as well.

The Screams of fear attracted the Head of Slytherin house, Professor Azazel.

This wasn't exactly in Gabriel's favour, especially after his and Balthazar's third year when they pranked the head of their house for reducing Castiel to tears in his Transfiguration class. The prank involved 3 Nifflers, a tub of flobberworms, some enchanted fire and a fuckload of fake galleons. Balthazar's nose was broken by a rouge Niffler but apart from that the prank was an infinite success. Plus, Azazel running screaming out of his office, flobberworms in his hair, robe on fire with three Nifflers tailing behind him trying to reach the fake money in his pocket made it all incredibly worth it, even if the two tricksters got three months detention for it.

Needless to say, Gabriel got a month's detention for attempting to hit Michael, and Azazel sauntered off without another word.

Michael never did get to gloat about it though, before he could open that smug mouth of his, Sam punched him in the face, popping his nose. Michael, followed by fellow prefect and A class douchebag Raphael, ran crying out of the common room.

Gabriel really had a soft spot in his heart for Gigantor. Along with candy and muggle porn.

Gabriel stood, after waiting to hear if anyone had woken up from the noise he had made that could rival Krakatoa. Surprisingly and to his luck, no one had. Gabriel crouched to retrieve his wand from the floor, where it was knocked out of his hands and with a quick flick fixed the mess he had made.

The broken pieces of white china flew up onto the now upright table, reforming themselves into the form of a striking serpent, jaw agape and eyes watching Gabriel.

Satisfied his work was done, Gabriel nodded to himself and began to walk towards the portrait that led into the dungeon corridor.

A British voice and bright white light made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Gabe. It's two am. Please tell me you have a reasonable explanation for breaking Anna's new ornament and sneaking out in the middle of the night?"

Gabriel turned to look at his friend. Balthazar was at least a head taller than him, lean and quite tanned. His usual perfect blond hair was ruffled and unkempt and dark rings surrounded his light blue eyes. Gabriel masked his face with his usual cocky smirk. "That was Anna's? She always did have horrible taste. As to were I'm going Balthy dearest, that's for me to know and you to find out."

"Don't dick with me Gabe, I know your going to see him."  
Gabe shifted suspiciously, "I don't know what your talking about dude."  
"Sam! You're going to see Sam aren't you."

Gabriel shook his head, a grin spreading over his face as he took in Balthazar's words. He couldn't be fucking serious.

"What are you going to do big boy? Stop me? Why exactly? Last time I checked you didn't really give a fuck about breaking the rules." Gabriel's eyebrows hit his hairline, he walked slowly towards Balthazar and began to circle him. "But this isn't about me. Or Sam for that matter."

He stopped in front of the fellow trickster, confusion shadowing his features. "Balthazar? What is this about?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Balthazar laughed shakily, a hand running through his already dishevelled hair. "You know, I've known you for what six years? How could you be so selfish?"

Gabriel's smile was wiped off his face. A pit of unease settled in his stomach.

"You are though Gabe. Selfish. You always have been. Did you even think about how this could implicate Cas? I mean-"

"Cas? As in my Hufflepuff brother? What the hell does he have to do with this?"

"Nothing, I-"

"No. Balthazar. Tell me."

"Just go make love to your Ravenhead boyfriend."

Gabriel's golden eyes burned into Balthazar's.

"Don't talk about what you don't know Balthazar."

"Oh what I don't know? Oh, I know plenty. I know that if you get caught then it's not you that gets all the shit. It's Cas. It's not you that will have Alistair or Gordon on your ass 24/7. It's him. You're just to selfish to even notice."

Gabriel winced at his words. His eyes dropped to the floor, before returning a few moments back to his friend's. Of course Balthazar was right, he always was.

"Balthy-"

"Unless you tell me you aren't walking out that door, I don't want to here it."

Gabriel's eyes softened and shot his friend a quick smile. "I'm sorry Balthy, but I-"

"No. No you're not."

Balthazar turned away from his friend, and began to walk towards the stairs that led to the dormitories they shared. A soft click of the dormitory door told Gabriel that he was well and truly alone on this one. He never thought it would feel this way to not have his fellow trickster beside him 100%.

Gabriel shook his head and turned to leave through the portrait. The thin, light haired woman that guarded their common room looked down on Gabriel in what seemed like pity. "He's right you know."

"Fuck off." The portrait slammed shut behind him as Gabriel entered the corridor and walked towards one of the secret passageways to the lake he knew was still open.

He was late.

(-*-)

Sam shivered as another blast of cold September air attempted to pull the oversized red plaid shirt off his body.

Struggling against the wind Sam clawed it around his body and crossed his arms in an attempt to keep as warm as possible.

It wasn't working

_Where was he?_

Sam settled down at the roots of the oak tree that overlooked the lake. His gaze was attracted to the night sky. His brother always teased him for being a romantic, still it was better than being a douchebag with no tact that hit on anything that had a pulse. There was hardly a cloud in the sky and the stars were reflected in Sam's hazel eyes. The light from them and the half cresent moon cast an odd glow over the rippling water.

Sam really did love it here. He loved the trees and the fresh air that came with the breath taking scenery. He loved the food, the culture. He loved the people. Cas. Shy, awkward Cas, who didn't deserve all the crap he was getting.

Balthazar, who could charm the pants off just about anyone and make Sam smile no matter what mood he was in.

Gabriel. Short, sweet toothed Gabriel who had an attitude problem to rival Garfield on a Monday. Without realising a small smile lit up his face. He was glad of Bobby's new job, it brought him to Gabriel after all, now Dean just has to fall in love with Hogwarts and Sam can start to enjoy their new life here. He was forever worrying about his brother, even if Dean was older. He had never been good at fitting in.

Sam's trail of thought was disrupted by twigs snapping behind him.

"Hey kiddo" Gabriel's voice reached Sam through the darkness.

Sam turned towards the familiar voice and couldn't keep the smile from spreading across his face. "Hey Gabe. You're late" Sam joked.

Gabriel smirked and waved a hand dismissively in the air. "Details. Details. I'm here now aren't I Sammy?"

"It's Sam." The taller boy retorted, almost on impulse.

Gabriel shortened the distance between them and reached for Sam's hand. "C'mon kiddo. I'm freezing and that overshirt looks incredibly warm."

Sam chuckled as Gabriel's eyebrows waggled seductively and couldn't help the flush creep up his neck as Gabriel squeezed his hand reassuringly as he led him to the base of the oak tree.

Gabriel sat down first, motioning at Sam to sit down in front of him. Sam smiled and led down in front of him, his head resting on Gabriel's lap. He looked up at Gabriel, hazel eyes meeting gold.

"Why are you late?"

Gabe sighed "Sam it doesn't matter." His fingers entwined in Sam's hair. Twirling the brown locks subconsciously.

"It's upset you." Sam frowned "So it does matter. Gabriel please."

The hands in Sam's hair froze. "I just woke up Balthazar that's all. I turned into your clumsy ass for a second and tripped over a table." He grinned at Sam. "I made up some lame excuse. No biggy"

Sam frowned. It was unusual for his friend to be like this, so quiet and held back.

"Gabriel -"

"Sam, please just stop. I don't want to talk about it."

Sam fell silent. His gaze fell onto the lake in front of them, the ripples making a quiet noise as the broke onto the muddy shore. His eyes fell closed when the fingers began to run through his hair again.

"Okay."

Sam felt Gabriel shift uncomfortably underneath him, and sighed. He tilted his head up to his friend and smiled, what he hoped was a reassuring smile anyway and raised a hand to cup Gabriel's face.

Gabriel froze underneath Sam's touch, his eyes wide as they met Sam's. Feeling slightly embarrassed Sam began to pull his hand away from Gabriel's face.

He froze however when Gabriel's hand caught his and his face leaned into his touch, his eyes never leaving Sam's. Sam licked his lips nervously as he felt his head tilt upward of it's own accord. Gabriel's head tilted downward.

Gabriel's lips felt soft, and warm against his own. Sam's stomach did back flips as the hands tightened in his hair and he tilted his head tilted sideways, deepening the kiss.

Gabriel pulled away first, making Sam wince at the lack of contact. In a quick movement Sam was pressed against the base of the tree, and Gabriel filled Sam's lap pressing his lips against Sam's in a crushing force. Gabriel's hands wound in Sam's hair again. Sam parted Gabriel's mouth with his tongue, shivering slightly as the two mapped out the contours of each other's mouths.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Sam chuckled into the kiss.

"Less talking Samsquatch, use you're tongue in more productive ways."

Sam smiled, biting Gabriel's lower lip softly. "We are going to talk about this mind. Sooner or later."

Gabriel grinned. "Later right though, Gigantor?"

Sam laughed at the nickname and nodded, running his hands through Gabriel's slick backed hair as he deepened the kiss. "Defiantly later."

(-*-)

Dean leaned his head back against the wall, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The majority of the Hufflepuff's had already left their common room, and now after most of the stragglers had left, Dean has the inkling that he had been stood up. By Castiel no less.

Dean kicked the wall with his heel and grabbing his rucksack from the floor began to walk towards the Great Hall, there must be something decent left. He scowled to himself as those blue eyes filled his mind. Sending unwanted shivers down his spine. _Fucking blue eyed prick_

He was stopped however, by a familiar voice behind him.

"Hello Dean."

Dean turned to find him facing Castiel, who was closer than any normal person should be.  
"Sorry I kept you waiting. I seem to have overslept."

"Yea whatever its cool." Dean took a rather large step back, swallowing the lump in his throat. "C'mon I'm starving."  
Cas followed Dean silently into the great hall but Dean could feel Cas' gaze boring into him from behind. The shivers started again.

_Jesus Christ._

Breakfast didn't go any better, Dean spent the whole time staring at a splodge of jam in the corner of Castiel's mouth. Of course, Castiel noticed the other boy staring and after Dean coughed awkwardly and pointed at his mouth, it led to Castiel using his tongue to try and find the food around his mouth.

Dean's pants were insanely uncomfortable as they made their way outside to class.

(-*-)

Professor Harvell was probably the only teacher that Castiel actually liked, mostly because she was the only one that was respected by Gabriel and Balthazar, except for Headmaster Shurley of course. So, she didn't hate Castiel for being the sibling of Gabriel Novak, trickster extraordinare.

She was a lovely, kind woman. Her long brown curls caressed her soft face and her laugh lines were clearly visible. She was strict, but not prejudice and treated every one of her students the same way. Castiel thought this was one of the reason why he loved this class over any other.

"Right. Gather 'round you lot. For our first lesson back, and for your OWL year, I've decided to organize a bit of a surprise." She motioned for the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's to follow her up to the paddock on the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Now, before we go in I am going to warn you. You _will_ remain absolutely quiet, you _will _not approach this creature and you _will _not provoke it. Are we clear?"

She nodded as the class silently nodded in agreement. She continued to lead the to the paddock, none of the class even remotely ready for what was to be shown to them.

Castiel gasped, his hand subconsciously grasping Dean's in fear. Dean was too focused on the great beast in front of him to even notice.

In front of them stood -

"A Griffin." Professor Harvelle's voice sounded through the paddock, the beast's great eagle head raising inquisitively at her voice. "I called in a favour with Bobby Singer, a friend of mine who works at the ministry. This Griffin was in his care after a relatively abusive hoarder tried to smuggle him in from Greece." The Beast had now moved from the centre of the paddock and up to the Professor. It nipped her shoulder playfully and looked down on her in what appeared to be trust.

"I've been working with him for the past few months and he has really come around, I figured that out when he stole all my galleons and silver cutlery from my house, snuck it to his stable outside and hissed at anyone but me who came near it."

Most of the class had got over there state of fear, including Dean and Castiel, who by now have already discovered they were holding hands, snapped them away defiantly and refused to make eye contact throughout their teacher's speech.

"As you can see, a Griffin is a creature with the head and wings of a giant eagle, and the body of a lion. They are incredibly proud creatures and have a diet of raw meat. I thought we would do our class project on him as we have a few more months until the loveable idiot is shipped of to Greece. You'll have to thank Bobby for me Dean, dearest." She added with a knowing wink.

Dean flushed bright red as the student's gaze all fell on him at once. "W-will do Ellen." He managed to splutter out, he could feel those blue eyes on him again and could tell this was going to be a long day.

(-*-)

The dreaded feeling intensified in his stomach as, after class, Alistair's lackey Gordon practically mowed the pair down when Dean was escorting Castiel to Charms with the Slytherins. Balthazar would look after him there, but something in Dean just wanted to make sure he got there alright.

"Watch where you're going you fucking ..." Dean trailed off as Gordon's black eyes met his, smouldering with anger.

"Oh, it's you. Disgusting Half-blood." He turned to Castiel, who was trembling slightly "and you, Faggot. What? Need your Half-blood boyfriend to walk you everywhere?" He grinned at Castiel, staring at him like he was a prime cut of meat waiting to be eaten. "Scared are we Faggot?"

"Now wait a minute you fucking dick. You back the fuck away from Cas, understand?" Dean threatened, putting himself between him and his brother's best friend .. that's all he was right?

"Brave little lion you are. Too bad I'm going to punch your pretty boy pace to a pulp, not sure Castiel will like you so much then. Or maybe I'll just go find your faggot brother -"

Dean saw red. That was as far as Gordon got with threatening his brother before he was thrown against the wall, Dean holding him by the scruff of the neck, eyes blazing with pure hatred. "and do what Gordon? Hmm? You touch my brother, and I will kill you." Dean pushed him into the wall again for emphasis before letting him go, the pair staring each other down before Dean beckoned Cas towards him.

"C'mon. Balthazar will kill me if you're late for Charms."

Dean held Gordon's stare until they turned the corner, the classroom doors right in

front of them.

"Dean you really didn't have to do that. You've just pissed him off even more, I don't want you to get hurt on my account."

Dean scoffed. "Cas. Shut up. Seriously, I did it because he was threatening you and Sam. No one threatens my brother or my friends."

Cas turned to Dean, his mouth upturned into a slight smile. "We're friends?"

Dean flushed a deep red, coughing awkwardly he replied "Well uh.. Yeah, I guess we are." He smiled back, feeling stupid as his face continued to burn when those blue eyes crinkled up with humour.

"Good. Will I see you tonight? … I mean-" Dean looked horrified.

"No, no Dean. It's fine" Cas chuckled, feeling a little more relaxed. "Would you prefer to meet in the library at five? After Dinner?"

"It's a date." Dean joked, his smirk was wiped off his face however at Castiel's expression.

Before he could explain to his friend, he was already slipping through the doors, leaving Dean alone to over think about what just happened. The memory of the blue eyes twinkling at Dean, because of him, he couldn't help but grin widely.

_God. Since when did he grow a uterus?_

(-*-)

"Cassie, what took you so long?" Balthazar positively beaming up at Cas as the younger boy sat down.

Castiel had excelled in Charms during his stay at Hogwarts, and due to him sitting his owls early, he was now in the NEWT class with his best friend. Castiel smiled at Balthazar as he took his seat next to him. "Nothing to worry about, Dean got me here on time and safe." Cas grinned at his friend once more before turning his attention to the spells on the black board at the front of the classroom.

Balthazar's smile faltered slightly as Castiel's eyes brightened at the mention of the older Winchester.

_Please, don't do this to me now._

Cas turned to find Balthazar smily sadly at him. "Balthazar are you alright?"

"Who? Me? I'm fine Cassie, just a little distracted today." He smiled, resisting the urge to caress Castiel's hand as it led aside his on the desk.

He resisted this urge everyday, he resisted pulling him into a hug more often than a best friend should, he resisted holding him when things got rough, he resisted kissing all the worry away from his face, he resisted exposing his feelings as the mere thought of Dean Winchester filled Castiel's eyes with fondness and trust.

Castiel nodded to his friend, and continued to make notes.

Balthazar sighed inwardly. He had it bad. He's had it bad for five years, and things were not going to get any easier.

**So, there we have it. Was that long enough for you? I hope so, it took me ages.**

**Reviews would make me very happy! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really need to stop leaving these chapters so long. I am so sorry, I have had terrible writers block and just generally sulking because Game of thrones is finished. I have no TV shows left and I have no idea how I am going to survive this summer. I really want to write this well for you guys, as you seem to like it so much. I was going to start another story, with either teen wolf or good omens, I tried and they ended up going to Hogwarts. It seems this is all I'm able to write D:**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4 and the 'date' you've been waiting for :D**

(-*-)

Balthazar sighed and looked up from the parchment in his lap. From his perch on Castiel's bed he sighed inwardly, gazing at the chaos that had taken over Castiel's dorm. Pieces of loose parchment were scattered over the blankets that covered Castiel's bed. They were arranged around Balthazar's figure that was sat upright against the headboard. Different pieces of clothing were thrown in piles around the floor of the room, and Castiel was running around shirtless, looking through certain piles looking for something to put on.

Balthazar, under normal circumstances would gladly sit back and watch the shirtless figure wander around the room, letting his mind wander to impossible yet perfect thoughts. However, these were not normal circumstances.

Castiel was going on a date. With none other than 'Mr. Perfect' Dean Winchester. Balthazar was positive that it wasn't a real date, but you can't tell Castiel anything when he has his mind set.

As his best friend threw another shirt to the other side of the room, Balthazar snapped.

"You do realize what you called me over for right Cas? Studying. See, this is when you give me your notes, I copy them and I pass my classes. What you're doing now? That isn't studying."

Balthazar got no answer as Castiel ran a hand through his thoroughly messed up hair and began to frantically search through another pile of wrinkled fabric.

"Oh, so you don't care if your best friend fails and gets roasted alive by Azazel? No? Alright then. It's on your conscience."

Balthazar got no answer.

"You're not getting my signed Good Omens book!"

Castiel turned towards Balthazar, glad he was finally being acknowledged he full on grinned at the younger boy, but Balthazar's smile was wiped off his face as Castiel picked up his legs and took the dark blue shirt that was hidden underneath them. He ignored the scandalized look on Balthazar's face and the arms that were flailing in protest.

"Balthazar did you hide this shirt?" Castiel looked at his friend with one eyebrow raised in question. Balthazar spluttered at the accusation, one hand placed over his heart in mock hurt. "You-, I-, What? You really think I would do something like that darling? That hurts Cassie."

Castiel's other eyebrow shot up to join the other and his eyes twinkled slightly with amusement. "You only ever call me darling when you're trying to get out of trouble. Why would you hide this one anyway? You always tell me I look the best in this one."

Balthazar mentally kicked himself for not hiding the shirt better, of course it made Cas look better. The dark blue made his eyes bigger, and made his face paler than usual. He looked beautiful in it. Which is why he tried to hide it.

"I don't think you should wear that one tonight Cassie."

Castiel frowned "Why not?"

Balthazar sighed, and flung his legs over the side of the bed. He sat on the edge and looked up at Castiel. "It's a bit formal, and knowing Dean he'll just turn up in a pair of ripped jeans and a old t shirt with some ancient band logo on it."

Balthazar felt his heart pick up speed at his lie, and as Castiel approached him. Castiel kneeled so he was face to face with his best friend.

"Balthazar, I am going to ask you once and only once. I am really looking forward to this meeting with Dean and I am going to ask you to not interfere with this one. You have always given me reasons as to why you have stopped me from seeing Meg, or Inias, I am glad you talked me out of the date with Crowley. Thank you for that, but this date with Dean. It's different." Castiel raised his hand and rested his palm against Balthazar's face.

"Please, do you understand?"

Balthazar nodded, his throat dry and painful as he swallowed with great difficulty. Castiel smiled at his friend and placed a quick kiss on Balthazar's cheek. "Thank you Balthy! You have no idea how much this means to me."

Castiel rose from the floor, threw the dark blue shirt over his head and grabbed his tan overcoat from the back of the door. "I'll be back in a few hours to help you with our test tomorrow, just keep revising okay?"

Balthazar didn't even have time to open his mouth in reply before the bedroom door closed with a loud bang. He just sat there, eyes wide and his mouth curled up slightly at the corners. He felt his face heat up as a red flush crept up his neck, reaching his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'll see you later" He whispered to the empty room, before collapsing back onto the bed, the scene replaying through his mind.

Oh, he was so failing that test tomorrow.

(-*-)

Sam groaned. Dean was having a mental breakdown, and Gabriel was due any minute. He looked over to the figure that was face down on his floor, and kicked him lightly with his foot.

"Dude get out, I've got a study date with Gabriel."

Sam was answered by a inhuman groan.

Sam, having had enough of this after three hours, picked his brother's arms up off the floor and began to drag him across the floor, towards the door.

"Dean! Dude, get a hold of yourself. You said it yourself that this isn't a date so grow a pair would you? It's _Cas_ for gods sake."

Dean looked up at his brother, who had now rudely dumped him in front of the open door. "But Sammy-"

"No. I am not hearing this. You either get to the library now, or I will throw you out."

Dean sat up, appalled at his brothers behaviour. "What's up with you dude? Since when did you get an attitude adjustment?"

Sam glared. What could he say?

_Hey Dean could you leave? I'm late for my makeout session with my boyfriend Gabriel. _

Not likely.

"Dean, just … Look, you've been nervous all day. Just take it slow okay? Castiel seems to like you, and he's easy to talk too. Just try not to be a dick okay?"

Dean stood, and facing his brother he gave him a gentle punch on his arm. "Fine, I'll leave you and _Gabrielle_ together." He paused for a moment, smiling slightly at Sam. "Bitch."

Sam grinned. "Jerk."

Dean left the room without another word, and Sam thought he seemed more at ease now. He just hoped Dean didn't mess this one up, he'd have to interrogate Castiel in the library tomorrow.

Sam walked over to the large chest of drawers on the opposite side of the room and took out a pair of Spiderman lounge pants and a black t shirt. As Dean was a DC nut, and a Batman fanboy to add to it, Sam had grown up with comics and superhereos. He had to admit that Spiderman was his favourite, and one of his best memories was when Bobby took him and Dean to see the movie when it came out.

After he threw the black t shirt over his head he heard a low whistle coming from the door he had sworn was shut. Leaning against the door frame was Gabriel, his eyebrows raised and his cheeky grin wrapped around a lollipop, the stick pointing out the left side of his mouth.

"Wow. Sammy, for a nerd Ravenhead, you're pretty cut." Gabriel teased after he had removed the sweet from his mouth.

Sam blanched. "H-how long have you been standing their? How did you get in? I didn't tell you the answer to the riddle."

Gabriel grinned, his eyes twinkled mischievously. "One. Long enough Sam, to get the impression that you work out." Gabriel pushed himself off the door frame, shutting the door and locking it with a simple _Colloportus._

"Two. I am offended that you thought I couldn't work out a simple riddle.

_This thing all things devours:_

_Birds, Beasts, trees, flowers;_

_Gnaws Iron, bites steel;_

_Grinds hard stones to meal;_

_Slays king, ruins town,_

_And beasts high mountain down._

Please Sammy, give me _some_ credit. Luckily for you, you get not just beauty but brains in this little package!"

He gestured to himself as Sam grinned back from his perch on the bed.

"You're right. How could I be so naïve?" Sam teased, hooking his fingers around Gabriel's belt hoops, dragging him in between Sam's legs, then wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist.

"Clingy tonight are we Samsquatch?"

Sam looked up into the golden eyes that gazed down on him in amusement.

"Shut up and kiss me shortstack."

Gabriel let the dig of his height slip, and met Sam's lips with his own. All coherent thoughts were abolished as Sam dragged him onto the bed, his hands running up to Gabriel's shoulders and pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

Gabriel would get back at Sam for the insult later, right now he was a bit preoccupied.

(-*-)

Dean was stood outside the library waiting for Castiel to show. To play safe he had opted for his lucky grey AC/DC t shirt, but went for the non-ripped Jeans. As it was also Early October and he had no intention of going _into_ the library, he wore his brown leather jacket.

He was leaning against the wall, his foot tapping subconsciously on the floor and biting his lip as he glanced at his watch for the fifth time in the last five minutes.

A familiar voice pulled him from his worrying, dream like state. "Hello Dean."

As Dean span, he had to pull his head back so he didn't head butt Castiel, who was again, standing way too close to him than any human should.

"Hey Cas, you look..." Dean trailed off as his eyes mapped out Castiel's body. He wasn't wearing his usual trench coat, it was folded up in his arms. The dark blue shirt he was wearing was rolled up at his elbows and the dark fabric made his blue eyes seem bigger than they really were.

Castiel coughed nervously, bringing Dean back to reality.

"Uh, yeah .. you look nice. Yeah. Nice."

Castiel's eyebrows hit his hairline and Dean noticed a flush creeping up Castiel's pale neck.

"Right so, I'm not planning to stay in the library. Do you know where we could go?"

Castiel pondered for a moment, then his face lit up and he smiled at Dean. "I know the perfect place."

Before Dean could answer, Castiel had hold of his hand and was dragging him down the corridor, turning north towards the Astronomy tower. After a few minutes of laughing and running, they reached their destination, panting from the ascent up the steep spiral staircase.

Dean looked around the small room they currently occupied. It was the smallest tower in the castle, probably able to fit just a few more people before it became crowded. What caught Dean's attention however was the large archway that looked over the lake and most of the grounds, it took up most of the wall. A slight twitch against his skin caused Dean to look down and find Castiel's hand still clasped in his, who followed Dean's gaze and quickly pulled his hand out of Dean's. Smiling nervously he walked over to the large archway, the ledge of the open window reaching to his knees. He climbed up onto the ledge, ignoring Dean's worried gasp behind him. He sat down and motioned for Dean to join him. Dean laughed shakily as Castiel turned around to see what was keeping Dean from joining him.

"What is it Dean?"

Dean laughed again, running a hand through his hair. "Well, I uh .. I have this thing about flying, and I guess heights come under it too."

Cas was surprised, "But you play Quidditch. You're a chaser on the Gryffindor team."

Dean smiled "Yeah, but that's different. You have so much adrenaline going through you, that you don't notice it. Also, I try not to look down."

Cas chuckled at Dean's attempt at a joke, and stood up on the ledge.

"Cas what are you doing? You're going to fall!"

Cas smiled at Dean. "No. I'm perfectly safe." He held a hand out towards Dean, waiting for him to take it. Which he did.

"You're crazy."

Cas simply smiled as Dean slowly walked towards the archway, and joining Castiel sitting with their legs dangling over the edge. The sun had just set against the sides of the valley which the castle was situated. Castiel was watching the birds fly over the lake, the shadow of their formation rippling over the darkened water.

Dean was watching Castiel. He noticed Cas' eyes glowing in the starlight, looking brighter and bluer than anything he had ever set eyes on. The clear night sky was a undoubtedly beautiful but Dean could not tear his eyes from the dark haired boy next to him, looking up at the sky sporting the biggest grin he had ever seen on Castiel's face. Dean felt a smile of his own grow on his face. He had made Castiel smile, and he realised that he wanted to be the one that was always there to do so.

Dean re-linked his fingers with Castiel's, stealing his attention from the sky just for a moment. Castiel was looking at Dean, as if he were a difficult puzzle, trying to figure him out. Dean simply smiled and looked back at the sky.

Castiel continued to look at Dean, confusion and longing etched into his features. There was something about the boy sitting next to him that unsettled something inside him. He was … different. It wasn't the main reason Castiel felt his pulse escalate when he was around the older Winchester. It was the little things; the way he bites his bottom lip when he's trying to concentrate, the way he rubs the back of his head when he's lost for words, the way his eyes shine when he talks about how proud he is of Sam. He never says that he is of course, but Dean's emotions betray what he tries to hide. Castiel has only known Dean for a short amount of time, but he has already picked up on the little character traits that make him who he is.

Dean felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick up as he realised Castiel was still looking at him. He turned his head and leaned back slightly when he realised just how close he was to his friend. Some part of him joked about Castiel's lack of personal space, but the large blue eyes in front of him disconnected his mouth from his brain. He could feel Castiel's warm breath on his lips, his blue eyes flicking from Dean's eyes to his mouth.

Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel's hesitation and tilted his head upwards, their lips softly meeting. Dean was surprised to how differently he was kissing Castiel. The usual hunger and desperation had gone, and was replaced with a tenderness he wasn't used to feeling.

Castiel pulled away and smiled shyly at Dean, who hoped that Cas couldn't see how red his face was becoming in the darkness. Castiel sighed and placed his head on Dean's shoulder and smiled contentedly as Dean wound an arm around his waist, pulling him closer in the cold night.

(-*-)

Ruby smirked to herself, chuckling slightly as she rested her head back against the wall. She was alone in the darkened corridor, now that Gabriel had left. Gabriel and Balthazar weren't the only ones in her house that could sneak through darkness easily enough. Still, after Alistair had given her the task of spying on Gabriel Novak, she didn't really see the point. The Slytherin was as clean as they come, why Alistair wanted dirt on him she had no idea. Why he couldn't ask Crowley to do it, she had no idea either.

Still, _this_ kind of dirt was the dirt she was least expecting from the Trickster.

_Sam grinned at the shorter boy as he leaned against the portrait frame. _

"_Ya' know Samsquatch, if I realised all the talented things you could do with that tongue I would have jumped your bones _ages_ ago."_

_Sam chuckled and threw a jacket at Gabriel, who caught it with surprising reflexes. _

"_Whatever Gabriel, flattery will get you nowhere. I am not helping you cheat that Muggle Studies test tomorrow."_

"_But Sammy!" Gabriel whined, wrapping his arms around the taller boys waist._

"_No buts Gabe! How can anyone even fail Muggle Studies? How can you fail the easiest subject in the wizarding world."_

_Gabriel simply grinned back at Sam, and after looking up and down the corridor jumped up and wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, his hands lost in the locks of brown hair as he roughly pulled Sam's face towards his._

"_That wasn't really a discrete goodbye you know Gabriel." Sam smirked as he pulled Gabriel closer._

"_Well, you know me kiddo. I'm a trickster. Discrete isn't in my job description."_

_Sam chuckled as Gabriel jumped back down and jogged slightly down the corridor towards the dungeons. Sam found himself shaking his head as he saw Gabriel pull out another Honeydukes Chocolate bar from his pocket. _

"_You will be the death of me Gabriel Novak, if you don't have a heart attack first." Sam sighed to himself, before returning back into the common room._

Ruby bit her lip as she made sure the corridor was deserted. Not hearing any footsteps or voices, she followed Gabriel back to the Slytherin common room. Alistair will be extremely interested in this turn of events.


End file.
